Friends
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: This is the reason Tadakuni missed out on episodes. HidenorixTadakunixYoshitake. Lemon.


When Hidenori told me to bring myself over to his house, I didn't think much of it, I just figured that it would be like every other day where those two, whom I called friends, acted as dumb as ever and where I was actually _forced _to play along… because I certainly didn't have fun with them… I was just doing it for their sake… I didn't like it at all.

I had entered Hidenori's residence with confidence, feeling bored as ever, because I really was bored, those two are too childish for my liking and I didn't expect much out of the visit what so ever.

Well then… how exactly did it come to this?

I was pushed so that I was bent over a table; my pants were down only leaving my underwear, leaving me with an uncomfortable breeze.

"I'm surprised you were willing to comply with us, Tadakuni-_KUN_!" Hidenori spoke, using his deeper tone of voice.

"Don't worry, this will be painless if you just do what we say~" Yoshitake added.

I've never wanted them to die as much as I did then, and I would have told them how much I wanted them to just go choke on something, most likely each other's dicks, if it weren't for the small fact that I had a ghetto gag in my mouth. Like really, they had just poked a hole through a small rubber ball and put a string through it, who the hell does that?

I mumbled the best I could through the ghetto gag, unfortunately, I highly doubted the understood anything I said.

"Now, now calm down, we'll get started in a second, don't be so impatient~" Hidenori spoke, rubbing a finger along the shape of my ass. This was so uncomfortable, dammit!

"Who'd of known you were so ready for these kinds of things?" Yoshitake spoke with a chuckle; he leaned over and began rubbing my shoulders as if he were trying to give me a half-assed massage. It wasn't working, not at all.

I squirmed in discomfort; the only reply I got was a smack, right to my ass. I glared the best I could, unfortunately they were still behind me.

"Well, it seems that you're ready!" Hidenori spoke, he pressed against me and wrapped his arms around my chest, my face began to heat up, he's touching me in weird places! And what… what was…? That! He's, that asshole is hard! He's getting pleasure from this!

I grunted in disapproval.

"Ah! He moaned! We're actually really good at this!" Yoshitake yelled happily. I rolled my eyes but stopped mid-way once a perverted hand made its way in between my legs. I squirmed again.

"Of course, Yoshitake! With all that training we did-," training? Those assholes trained? "We're probably the best sexual pleasure givers ever!" I tried to kick backwards, it didn't work out too well, legs aren't supposed to bend like that.

"Ah, he's uncomfortable, okay! We should give him what he wants." My eyes lit up ,they were going to set me free!

…

Nope, they just pulled down my underwear… they were wrong, that's not what I wanted… not at all.

"Wow…" Yoshitake's voice sounded strangely tight. "It's nice…" HE, HE?! How could he just say that? That's embarrassing! I tightly shut my eyes, just wanting to be knocked out, at least then I wouldn't have to sit through this torture!

"Mhm! I can't wait!" Hidenori yelled. NOO freaking NOO he was sticking something up there! That's not what that place is for! I tried to wiggle as if it were a signal to get them to stop. It didn't work.

"He wants more!"

"Okay, go in, Yoshitake!"

"YOSH!" What was he doing now…? I felt his presence disappear, and the next thing I knew, he moved me over away from the table making me feel as if I were some sort of ragdoll, then stood right in front of me, looking into my eyes. I wish I didn't have this ghetto gag in my mouth; I would spit right into his face.

What do you know, he began to take the gag out! Thank you! Now I can do one thing that might make me happy in this whole situation. I began to gather a lot of spit into my mouth; unfortunately, they don't want me to be happy. Yoshitake kissed me; he put his lips, right onto mine and almost immediately stuck his tongue in almost before I could even swallow what I had created.

I groaned in protest, unfortunately, I don't think I should have done that. He seemed to think I liked what he was doing and decided to get even wilder. He… he stuck his hand under my shirt! Now he was touching my manly nubs!

Oh, don't think I forgot about you back there! Hidenori was doing something strange; he was playing with the spot I don't like him to play with!

But… unfortunately for me… my body, my stupid unhelpful body seemed to like it… and I let out a moan.

"Mmm~ You like that, Tadakuni-kun?" WHY? I could feel tears enter my eyes; my body was such a traitor.

Yoshitake pulled away; there was a line of drool connecting us, and he smirked, staring at me before standing up.

… Oh no… I do not like the look of this. I was way too close to his… bulge.

Yoshitake put his fingers onto his zipper. I really did not like the look of this, and then pulled it down.

NO!

Out it came, and I wanted to die, I didn't even care about killing them anymore, I don't think I'll be able to live on! Yoshitake rubbed his cock against my lips, getting his juice onto them. I wasn't going to win, like usual, once again, I'm going to have to participate, in these guy's stupid games…

With a twitch of my eye, I opened my mouth, and brought it in with only a slight gag. I then jumped, feeling something go straight into my hole, the other hole, where Hidenori was. I could hear his chuckles, and I shivered squirming slightly. It was such a strange feeling, it was kind of thin in size, and cold, what was it?

I moaned as something else was stuck into there, it actually… now that I thought about it, all of this stuff that was happening to me, sort of… felt good. Err, no, I mean, I hated this! This sucked! … Speaking of sucking.

I continued working on Yoshitake who, to my displeasure, rested his hand onto my head, and was panting hard, rubbing his fingers through my hair.

Something else was stuck in, oh god! It was stretching! I'm sure of it, my ass was beginning to stretch out! I felt my body shake, I couldn't tell if I liked this or not. I brought Hidenori's cock out to catch my breath. This was so odd…

Hidenori placed his hands onto my hips; I think to hold me steady. I began stroking his manhood, staring up at him to see if he liked what I was doing… not that I wanted to pleasure him or anything. I just wanted to get this over with, that's all. But he liked it, that made me happy… ah, because I knew that this would make everything quicker.

"Okay, you're ready!" Hidenori yelled. Ready? Ready for what? Yoshitake moaned. The things in my ass were pulled out. Now it really felt weird, I don't think I liked the lost feeling. But then, before I knew it, Hidenori had grabbed me, he grabbed, my manhood and began pumping. It felt amazing.

I couldn't help but let out a sharp moan, I slightly squeezed Yoshitake's because of it and he moaned as well. At least I wasn't the only one making these embarrassing noises.

Hidenori stopped pumping me, and, to my surprise, I heard a sound of protest escape my lips. He spread out my cheeks, which also felt really weird, and after a second of him grunting slightly, I felt something else beginning to slide it, something a lot bigger than what slid in last time.

I gasped and once again squeezed Hidenori who let out a louder moan this time, and something began seeping out, semen, I think it was called.

I felt another moan crawling up my throat so I immediately placed my mouth back onto the other's hard-on. Whatever it was that was pushing into me, it went slowly, it felt so strange, but… it felt good… really good.

"Oh god!" Yoshitake moaned, grabbing a handful of my hair, I wanted to glare at him, but was too concentrated on my work, and the feeling of being both, now, pounded in the back, and rubbed on my manhood. I felt like I was beginning to lose control of my body!

Hidenori rubbed the tip of my cock with his finger and I felt my body spasm for a second, and then… something, as silly as it sounds, something magical happened, his cock, I'm guessing considering that his hands were tightly holding onto my side and that was the only thing I could think of it being that's lower than his hands, hit something, and I practically cried out in joy.

Unfortunately, I couldn't let the cry out because Yoshitake's cock was still in my mouth; I mean what a cockblock am I right? But he seemed to like that I couldn't let out the moan because he let out a moan of his own, and the next thing I knew my mouth was being filled.

I gagged again, and Hidenori wouldn't stop! He continued to hit that spot so I was moaning and gagging all at the same time, swallowing the stuff while trying to get Yoshitake's cock out of my mouth all at once.

Finally, I think I lost control of my body, after Yoshitake finally pulled himself out, with semen rolling down my chin, I let out the moan that I was holding it, and I, myself, began to squirt, I could feel it, my body shaking as it happened. I can't tell if Hidenori squirted, I didn't feel anything come out, but afterwards I realized he was smart and used a condom.

I sighed as fell onto the floor, I felt exhausted. Hidenori was lying on me, but I really didn't mind, he was like a blanket.

Yoshitake was lying on the ground too, although he was lying on his back, spread eagle.

Finally, after a while, when Hidenori pulled himself out of me, I squirmed and got up, looking around at the two with a glare in my eyes.

I then gave both of them two hard slaps on the cheek, and then smiled with a chuckle.

"Assholes." I spoke; I then tried to stand only to have a sharp pain shoot up my lower back. I screamed.

"Oh… you were a virgin right? You might want to stay low for a day." Hidenori spoke with a tired tone as he squirmed and got comfortable on the floor. I glared at him and kicked him straight in the head. Not caring that my body screamed in protest.

"Bastard! What about school? How dare you do this to me! What was going through your heads? I hate you. I hate both of you! Go choke!" Then, struggling, I slowly stood up, took about ten minutes just to wiggle in my pants, and then limped home.

I was definitely going to snub the hell out of them.

* * *

**Well…. Please, give me a round of applause, that was my first lemon! … Well my first lemon with another person anyway *awkwardcough*  
But anyway, people have asked, and I have given, although it was slightly awkward for me xD I really hope it wasn't too painful to read! Please remember it was my first (I am now no longer a lemonvirgin :D *jazz hands*) and I know, I have a long way to go~ I hope you enjoyed ^^**


End file.
